


farming is not clean

by i_was_human



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Daisaku Bandai, farming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: a fluffy oneshot??wHAAAAAAT????





	farming is not clean

He never intended to hurt anyone.

In fact, Daisaku Bandai would even go out of his way  _not_ to hurt people. All he sought to accomplish was to help others and feed the hungry.

He's in the middle of weeding his garden (a solid three acres maintained by his department) when a voice cuts through his potato-induced reverie.

"Bandai-kun!"

He turns and there she is, Chisa Yukizome. The foundation's resident beacon of positivity, always around to balance out Munakata's stoicism and Sakakura's short fuse.

All in all, he's sort of glad she's the one who approached him in his garden.

"Good morning, Yukizome-san!" he smiles, waving with one dirt-encrusted hand. "It's fabulous to see you, like a seed seeing its first sunbeam!"

Her brow furrows for a moment, working through the metaphor. When she realizes it, however, she gives him a teasing grin, sitting down into the dirt by his side. "Bandai-kun! I'm flattered!"

He offers her a bright smile, still mostly preoccupied with his weeding. "Munakata-san must be a very lucky man to have such good friends, like a queen bee and her soldiers."

"Oh, he is!" Yukizome chirps, hands already reaching out for one of the weeds. "This is a weed, right?"

"Yes!" Bandai smiles, his love for farming apparent with his bright smile. "It makes me so happy to know others love farming just as I do!"

"Well, I mean, without food, where are we?" Yukizome challenges, and Bandai feels his grin grow wider. "I mean, Sakakura-kun doesn't like coming down here, but I think you run a really important part of the Future Foundation!"

"Ah..." Bandai trails off, staring off blankly into the distance. He's never really understood Sakakura, with his lust for battle and his... constant need to prove something. "He tends to charge in, like a bull and a matador."

"I didn't know you studied Europe!" Yukizome remarks, hands tightening around a weed. "Mph! This is hard to pull out!"

"They don't want to come out," Bandai smiles, reaching for the weed she's holding. He deftly yanks it out of the earth and places it into his basket, dirt-encrusted roots mingling with the other weeds in the case. "They are stubborn, like a cat clinging to a blanket."

"That they are!" Yukizome grins, staring at the weed with a strange sort of reverence. "You're really strong, Bandai-kun!"

"Thank you, Yukizome-san!" he smiles, and he's rewarded by a small laugh.

He's glad Yukizome approached him in his garden.

**Author's Note:**

> i haaaaaaaaate writing these sayings. like. that was the hardest part of this whole thing.
> 
> they're so bad and im sorry but i tried


End file.
